Velvet
Velvet is the second mistress encountered in Overlord.she's the youngest of the two daughters of the Wizard,When the player meets Velvet, her sister, Rose is present and the player must then choose which sister they wish to have as their mistress. the Third Overlord is assumed that he kept Rose as his mistress. But there are two things within Overlord II that hint otherwise; When the Fourth Overlord first visits the Wasteland, the tower top ruin that once belonged to the Dark Tower appears to have a Greater Fang Top and there is a reminiscent of the "Golden Demon Statues" Upgrade, which are both upgrades you can purchase should you have Only 'if Velvet is your mistress(seen below). This suggests that Rose is the aunt and Velvet is the true mother of the overlord,not the other way around,and more likely to be the mother because of her more evil than her sister and passing this to the son,and is not very likely to be truly evil if the Overlad came from Rose and a non-corrupt overlord,and since this game is about evil,evil is the 'canon',in the game files of Overlord,the titles of the accomplishements of the overlord have 'Jes' as the evil\canon events such as killing sir william and 'alt' meaning alternate or 'good' path such as giving the food to spree,since the mistress choice,Velvet is labelled as jes,the devs have put this path canon furthering confiming Velvet's true role as the mother of the Witch-boy,but for unknown reasons,Rose was put in the game instead of Velvet,with her claiming to be the mother,probably to have the choice from the previous game matter History Her History before the Overlord met her is unknown,she was going to marry Sir William the Black,but the Wizard(possesed by the Second Overlord) Corrupted Sir William into cancelling his wedding for a Succubus Queen,and in response,Velvet refused to give back to Goldo Golderson her wedding gift locked in the bedroom,until the Overlord defeated Sir William and tries to seduce him into bringing her to the dark tower with her bed,then it's up to the player to choose dump Rose with Velvet for true evil,or keep Rose for a slight corruption redemption.if the player chooses Velvet,it will be Rose the one that helps the Second Overlord to get to the Dark Tower,and Velvet the one that damages the Tower Heart to make it easier for you to defeat the wizard.After the Wizard's Defeat,Velvet will be shown lying on her bed in the dark Tower,along with many minion guards and torture cages around her room with screaming peasants Overlord:Raising Hell after defeating the Forgotten God,if Velvet is the Overlord's Mistress,after Gnarl and the Minions mourn the dissapearance of the Overlord,she will shown to be pregnant,indicating a new successor for the Third Overlord,some time later,the child dissapeared,and most probably even Velvet,her reasons to leave the dark tower are unknown,since she didn't dislike evil or the minions(except for Gnarl,who disgusts her) Overlord 2 Velvet's fate is unknown,and it's not mentioned in Overlord 2,maybe she left shortly after the Overlord got blocked in the Infernal Abyss,or she died for the Magical Plague and the great cataclysm. Dark Tower Upgrades Velvet's tower upgrades differ from Rose's,are more expensive and make the Dark Tower a creepy,evil,dark place more fit for a evil overlord. : Sisters-bedroom.jpg|Comparing Velvet's and Rose's bedroom. Sisters-extra-room.jpg|Comparing the "recreational room". Sisters-hallway.jpg|Comparing the hallway in the ''Private Quarters. Sisters-throneroom.jpg|Comparing the Throne Room decoration. Green Minion Equipment.jpg|Green Minion Equipment Upgrade. Demon Statue Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of Demon Statue. Velvet Hallway.PNG|Hallway Tower Upgrade. Velvet Torture Room.png|Torture Room Tower Upgrade. Velvet Throne Room.png|Throne Room Tower Upgrade. Description Velvet seems to like more chaotic evil loving than her sister,and she's quite materialistic,her body is more Voluptous than Rose and more lustful,her sister Rose says that she's a manipulator and gets in trouble quickly,but that seem to prove wrong if the player chooses Velvet instead of Rose,being Rose the one who gets manipulated by the wizard,and Velvet stays loyal damaging the tower heart,she seem to like more a corrupted overlord,,and she hates the slugs from the golden hills,saying that they are more disgusting than Gnarl. she likes to dress with dark colors,the opposite of Rose that likes to use more bright colors Quotations :* '''Ummm,the obvious choice,better pack your bags sister' Velvet gets chosen over Rose'' :* "Darling! We're going to have such fun!" :* "You, me, a few helpless prisoners. It's going to be so romantic!" — Velvet, after becoming mistress. :* "Those heroes, yuck, they couldn't put an Evil outfit together if their lives depended on it!" :* "Oh Sire, you know I've always had a thing for bad boys." :* "Ewww, my sister's been here, oh well... Do you have any disinfectant?" — Visiting the bedroom. :* "You're definitely getting the right look, Lord. Evil is the new black!" :* "Big and Evil, I love it! Corruption looks good on you." ''if the Overlord has 50% or more Corrup''tion :* "I think your Pixies need some kind of visual motif, something eye-catching. Any black lace around here?" :* "There's always time to do a bit of shopping, Master. Even Evil needs time off." :* "Darling shouldn't you be off finding me shiny things?" — Overlord in Throne Room for too long. :* "I'm getting bored just watching you, get out there and do some Evil, darling!"---- same as above :* "I don't like that Jewel... kill her and bring me her shiny things!" — Velvet on Jewel. :* "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen, and I've seen Gnarl!" "Oh thank you, Mistress!" — Velvet comments on slugs in the Golden Hills, Gnarl is unphased. :* "Get that gold back darling Lord, and buy me some pretty things!" — Velvet about the gold hidden in the Glitering Mine. :* "Beer, fight... beer, fight, Dwarves just have no class, Master. Make those cloddish oafs eat their own beards!" :* "And they'll be all over my things with their drunken paws!" — The Overlord retrieves the dwarven Beer Kettle for the minions. :* "That's what's producing those things? I can't look! Hit it, hit it until it stops! Yuck!" — Velvet hates slugs and the Mother Slug from the Arcanium Mine. :* '''he looks like father,i think that's a sufficient reason to kill him' Velvet comments on the Possessed Wizard in the Burrows'' :* '''if you beat him,i'm all yours,if you lose,well,don't offend yourself if i do something else' Velvet 'encourages' the Third Overlord to win the battle against the wizard'' :* i don't like losers,darling,so hurry and try to win '''' ''same as above. :* '''Don't be hard with Gnarl,that pathetic beast did only his job''—Velvet commenting on Gnarl betraying the Overlord :* "You'll be sorry. She'll nag you to death!" ----- When the Overlord Chooses Rose over Velvet : : Gallery Velvet_Sketch.jpg|Velvet Designs. Velvet_3d_Model.jpg|Velvet 3d Model. Velvet_Face_Sheet.jpg|Velvet Face Design. Velvet_Early_Variations.jpg|Velvet Early Variations. See also * Rose * The Wizard * Overlad's Family Tree